


Way in the Streams

by mikeywayplease



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Desert Island Fic, Kinky, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot, Size Kink, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeywayplease/pseuds/mikeywayplease
Summary: The band, My Chemical Romance, are on tour again after a long break-up period. They were on their way to Australia for their new tour, Save Our Wretched Souls, but the plane they were on flew into an oncoming storm and crashed. Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray being the only survivors are left to try and survive on a deserted island until help comes. If it comes. They will also have to deal with feelings and emotions.





	1. The crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeysgerard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeysgerard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just look over your shoulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970079) by [mikeysgerard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeysgerard/pseuds/mikeysgerard). 



The crash was bad.

Just before it happened Gerard and I were watching an anime, and Frank and Ray were just sleeping. This calmness was soon interrupted when the air hostesses got on the loud speaker and told everyone to follow the emergency sequence that they show everyone before they take off. Gerard, Frank, Ray and I were the only ones to properly follow those directions. Everyone else was panicking too much to get it right. The air hostesses didn't get enough time to buckle in before the plane started falling. 

The turbulence was the worst part. It made me feel sick so much that puked right into the isle and it shook my bladder, that was already full from the bottle of water I'd been sipping on the entire flight, so much that I accidentally pissed myself. I remember one of my thoughts in that moment was that if we ever survived this that no one would notice.

It happened so fast.


	2. Life After Death

That was all I remembered after we had crashed. Although, I remember waking up with a huge piss stain on my jeans, trapped in between some seats in the plane, and a lot of blood. Of course, I was used to fake blood from my days in early My Chem but this was just putrid. I could tell from how bad it smelt that the plane had been sitting in the sun for a while. Therefore, if we had been here for a few hours that most survivors would have already escaped and gotten out.

My thoughts were all orientating back then. My mind was adjusting to a situation I'd never been in before. I was switching to survival mode.

I remember trying get out of the seats and just hitting a lot of limbs. Turns out that there had also been multiple thing fall on top of me when we crashed, making it impossible for any survivors to find me. I don't remember how, but I got free of the restraints. What I saw on that wreckage was horrible and it has been forever burned into my mind.

After seeing what I saw I have been having constant nightmares. I can't get rid of them and it's terrible.

There was blood everywhere and right at my feet there was the severed head of the pregnant woman who was sitting beside me. As I walked further in the chucks of muscle and human meat, limbs, and bags that had been ravaged through. I assume that whoever survived went through them before they left. I decided that I would go through them to see if I could find anything to benefit me. I was somewhat grateful to not find any of my band mates in among the dead but there was also the fear that maybe I just hadn't seen their bodies yet.

I finally made it out of the plane and where we landed was a stark contrast between what was inside the plane and out here.


	3. The Forest

I remember walking around until dusk, just getting used to my new surroundings. When it became dark I found shelter under an overhanging rock formation. I also found some dry sticks and logs and used the lighter in my pocket to start a small fire.

It was cold that night. All I had was the clothes on my body and the slowly dying fire. I was also hungry but I didn't know if anything near me was edible so I just starved.

I woke up early the next day. There was still dew on the plants and it was still cold. I got up, dusted myself off and continued further into the jungle.

It must have been three days before the hunger pains in my stomach became unbearable and I was too dehydrated to continue on. I went to my limit before I got my foot stuck under a root and fell forward hitting my head on a jagged rock. I pulled my foot out and sat against the trunk of the tree. Blood started trickling down my face and my vision was blacking out. Before I knew it I had passed out.

When I woke up I was lying on some palms leaves in a cave. There was a pillow under my head and under my foot, which had become considerably swollen.

"Hey, Mikey. How are you feeling, little brother?"

Gee.

"He's probably feeling a lot like shit right now. He twisted his ankle and it's swollen. Not to mention, he's dehydrated and starving." Frank stated.

I tried to prop myself up against the wall of the cave but ended up hurting my ankle.

"Here, let me help." Gee said.

"Thanks, Gee."

My throat was so dry and hoarse, the words came out more of a whisper than I intended. He just gave me a knowing smile.

"Hey, Ray. Is there any food and water to give to, Mikey?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah. Here you go."

I remember in that moment the food tasted like something from a five star meal and the water was like the elixir of life.

At least I was back with my family.


End file.
